


Blank out

by Allyance



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Other, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Therianthorpes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 20:17:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4276545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allyance/pseuds/Allyance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you find a stray cat lost in the snow you usely just get a new pet, this cat however is the push down the rabbit hole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Black slate

**Author's Note:**

> Just to say this work will contain no Smut if possible and is written from my original characters perspective.  
> I welcome all comments and suggestions but this is my work so deal with my choices.

Liana looked at the figure curled up in the snow before her. The pale skin and dark blonde hair would have convinced anyone they were looking at a half frozen, half foreign child but not Liana. Her heightened senses detected the deceptively strong heart beat and the scent of a fully Japanese pack on his skin. The smell was faint but if the kid was a peripheral it would make sense only. Peripherals knew how to take care of themselves and shift, a skill this one clearly didn't or he would be curled up in what she guessed would be some type of cat form judging by the typical Therianthorpe indicators.  
The eye shape, body shape, scent, even the sounds he made gave it away for Liana. The kid must be a foundling, an orphaned Therianthorpe (or Were in other words) who had grown up outside a pack and was thereby not fully in control of their abilities.  
Liana sighed at the thought. The kid was actually about her age in his late teens or early twenties and she wasn't about to let him freeze not that her own tired form could do much to help.  
Dragging him to an overhang at the nearby cliff she half-shifted allowing to large red tinted black wings to fold out her back. One was placed behind him and the other across their fronts like a blanket.  
The snow was still falling fast but if this kid was a foundling then there was a good chance his pack would come looking and find them.  
Preferably before the hunters and scientists got to them but with any look they would then only recognise or beastial nature. The kid had a pack to go back to and she didn't, at least not one she knew still existed.


	2. Sion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Liana finds herself confronted with the kittens story what will she do?  
> Stay or flee like a bat out of hell?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone has an idea for new characters to add or species types for characters like kirishimas wife please comment and I will try to use them in later chapter's.  
> This Chapter just serves to show how the series is different in this reality as its set during the stalker incident.

Liana had always been a light sleeper, a former peripheral and now loner she couldn't afford to be caught unaware at anytime so how had this happened?   
As she woke she'd been surprised to find herself nor curled up in the snow but a bed in what she guessed was a hotel room from the feel. The smell of another pack lingered in the air, not the gentle scent of a peripheral or the foundling, this was the strong harsh scent of core members of the pack. What concerned her most was the scent of power Power that could only come from the packs leader.  
Liana shuddered subconsciously, while most humans incorrectly thought Therianthorpe were born with a specific rank it wasn't really true. No one was born an alpha, beta or omega. However a strong pack leader could make anyone who wasn't his equal tremble in fear and this leaders scent smelt very strongly Pissed. Liana hoped she hadn't been the one to piss him off.  
Just then a figure walked in to the room and practically barked at her."I know your awake. Get up the Boss wants to talk to you." Liana rolled to consider the figure as she slowly complied with the order.  
The figure was a tall dark haired Japanese with glasses and the scent of a Dog on him. Liana hoped he wouldn't get too close her nerves were too on edge to deal with dogs.   
He did however get closer and while he seemed to notice her unease he continued to steer her out the room to another larger room.  
This room contained a large double bed and amenities as well as a large table/desk with several chairs. The werecat from the other day was asleep in the bed while two more figures were by the desk. What was obviously the pack leader sat looking at her with liquid gold eyes while a hulking blonde behemoth stood behind him.  
Liana was steered to a chair and on impulse curled up into a ball as she sat. The glasses guy sat next to her. "Well little one, what exactly were you doing with my little Akihito?" Liana looked at the pack leader and glared as much as she could under the weight of his aura. "Nothing, I found him freezing and decided to warm him up. I couldn't do much else in the storm so I figured I'd wait til it blew out then head back to civilisation and drop him off with a member of his pack if he wanted me too." The 3 males seemed surprised by this. "You nearly froze yourself. Why risk your life for another? It's not typical loner behaviour" Liana hissed at that remark causing both the behemoth and dog to move towards her. "Kirishima sit back down, Suoh you take a seat too. We clearly hit a nerve there." The leader turned back to her before continuing "I am Asami Ryuichi ,the pack leader of Sion and a Black panther or Jaguar, and you are?"   
"Mirian Liana, formerly one of the four peripherals of the now decimated Raisson pack."   
Asami raised an eyebrow but didn't press further. While most decimated packs were small ones Four peripherals was quite a decent number but suggested a less then ideal pack system.  
Liana looked at Akihito and then asked the question that was bugging her."How'd the head of a pack lose a little cat?"   
Asami looked at her then spoke slowly."Takaba Akihito is a foundling as well as a criminal photojournalist and as a result very good at avoiding detection. It took me a while to realise he was a Therianthorpe in fact. Thanks same for the other two pack leaders he's encountered but since he's only been properly aware of packs and indeed other Weres for the last 4 months he keeps disappearing on us. He was trying to track down a stalker when he got lost."   
Liana considered this information then smiled in the way she always did when she realised a point of irony. "If your talking about Momohara Ai's stalker he's in the hospital." They just looked at her. "Apparently my singing was too much for him. He won't wake up until Friday night at least, it is only Wednesday today right?" The thought of what day it was had only just occurred to her.  
Asami narrwed his eyes and gave her a Soul-peircing glare. "It is in fact only Wednesday but here's a question for you." Liana froze knowing what came next.  
"What exactly are you?"


End file.
